Grave Danger
Grave Danger is the twelfth episode of season four of The Cleveland Show. It is the ninetieth episode, overall. Synopsis Cleveland comes to terms with his own mortality, so The Guys work at a graveyard. Meanwhile, Rallo is left all alone, during his weekend with Robert in East Stoolbend. Plot Rallo convinces Cleveland that his time of dying is near. While seeking comfort from the guys, Holt shows that he bought The Guys and their families adjoining plots so they could all be together. The Guys decide not to let the land wait for their passing and make it a hang out. While enjoying the view, Cleveland and his friends are paid to be mourners at a funeral. The Guys soon expand their hang out to attending other funerals for free. Donna confronts Cleveland about his new hobby and believes it is creepy. She warns him that she should fear death, but he ignores her. The next time The Guys go to the cemetery, they attend the funeral of a Satanist, late at night. Their involvement with the funeral, leads to them joining a suicide cult. Holt finds a Necronomicon and says that he found a resurrection spell, that they'll use on themselves, to free them from the suicide cult. Holt reads the resurrection spell out loud, which causes a rising of the dead, unleashing a zombie armada onto themselves. The Satanists get attacked by the zombies, while The Guys escape, but the zombies get in their way and they have to slay the zombies on their way out. Cleveland uses a sword to kill the zombies, Tim uses his bear powers, Lester shoots them with his rifle, Holt punches them all up, Dr. Fist uses medicine bottles to throw at them. Cleveland eventually gets a hold of the Necronomicon and finds a spell to put all the zombies back to death. Once they do, The Guys head for the exit, leaving the angry Satanists behind. After the traumatic experience, Cleveland learns that he should have to stop toying with death and go back to fearing and avoiding it, like before. Later, Cleveland tells Donna that he has given up his latest hobby but surprises her with a romantic dinner at their plot over a casket. Cleveland convinces her that he wants her to look at the spot as a reminder of the good times with him. Meanwhile, after insisting that he is a man, Rallo heads to East Stoolbend to stay at Robert's apartment for the weekend. But when Robert abandons him for a trip to Baltimore relying on his insistence of being a man, Rallo soon becomes hungry when left an extra day and strikes out for the store, running into a bunch of the tough local kids. When Rallo tries to make friends, they convince him to rob a kid for his basketball, with both of them putting on a charade. After coming out of church, he runs into the kids who plant a stolen iPhone on him. As they are chased, Rallo breaks the iPhone and the kids chase him until he luckily runs into Robert who takes him home. While bragging to his friends about his tough routine with the kids, they show up at his door and blackmail him with pictures of his “crime spree.” Donna lets slip all of Rallo's expensive goods are upstairs and they plan on robbing him. Cleveland even offers his old treasured Garbage Pail Kid cards for show and tell and the bad kids get the idea to rob the entire show and tell. During the class, Rallo tries to convince them of the futility but they insist Rallo plays his part. Rallo sends the rest of the class off to play hide and seek while they are robbed. After the class breaks out in tears, Rallo reveals that not only did he help, he tricked the kids. But as they return for the goods, the entire class stands behind Rallo and insults the kids, resulting in Rallo to call a limit to insults and offers them some of the kid's belongings, including his big wheel. But as they leave with the donated goods, Rallo calls the police to report the theft, allowing them to get away from the class before getting in trouble and noting that they were dicks. Characters Major Roles *Cleveland Brown *Rallo Tubbs *Tim the Bear *Lester Krinklesac *Holt Richter *Edward Olsen *Dr. Fist *Robert Jones Minor Roles *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Roberta Tubbs *Rock Hudson *Walt *Julius *Theodore Parker Jr., III *Bernard Bernard *Gunther *I-Phone *Mrs. Lowenstein *Hot Wheels *Marco Moreno *Federline Jones (Cameo) *Cleveland Junior (Cameo) *Gus (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Murray Rollenstein (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Loretta Brown (As a Zombie) *Big Boobed June (Mentioned) *Arianna the Bear (Indirectly Mentioned) *Kendra Krinklesac (Indirectly Mentioned) Quotes :Donna: Rallo, sweetie, I wanna make sure you stay warm and don't get scared at your dad's, so I'm gunna pack your feetie pajamas and Ray Lewis plush doll. :Rallo: First of all, it's not a doll. It's an action pillow and second, stop babying me. I'm a man and expect to be treated as such. :Donna: Alright, pack your own damn suitcase. I'm gunna go waste three hours on Pintrest. ---- :Rallo: Come on, man. Pictures of disgusting cartoon kids, covered in sores and bodily fluids? Five-year-olds would eat that up. :Cleveland: Who you tellin'? I got all of 'em. Itchy Richie, Slimy Sam, even the ill-advised, and discontinued Really Black Mac. :Rallo: Man, that is offensive and awesome. You gotta let me take 'em. :Cleveland: I'll have to check with Junior. They're his birth right. :Junior: offscreen Don't want 'em. :Cleveland: He's still deciding. ---- :Robert: Sup, Roberta? :Roberta: Hey, dad. You know, you've never met my boyfriend, Federline, before. :Federline: Ay, yo. What's the haps? beatboxes :slaps Federline :Robert: Sorry, Roberta. :Roberta: No, it's fine. I told him not to do that. ---- :and Roberta get ready to leave; Donna and Cleveland bid them adieu :Donna: Goodbye, kids. Have a nice weekend. :Cleveland: worried Goodbye, Rallo. Goodbye, Roberta. up I love you both. Gimme a hug? :Roberta: Boy, what the Hell is wrong with you? :Cleveland: crying I'm just scared you might not make it! :Roberta: Might not make it? I'm living with my dad for the weekend. :Cleveland: Please tell me you're living there and not dying there. :Roberta: I don't know if I'm gunna die, but I'll certainly be in a better place. ---- :Dr. Fist: Turns out, by amputating the right leg, I was amputating the wrong leg. ---- :Lester: Why aren't you laughin', Cleveland? :Cleveland: I'm depressed, cuz we're all gunna die. :Lester: Are we really? :Dr. Fist: Oh, yes. As a doctor, I can say that everybody here is going to die. ---- :Holt: I bought burial plots for all of us. Except for Tim, cuz he wants to be stuffed. :Tim: Religious reasons. :Holt: I even got plots for your wives. By the way, Lester, you're now the biggest landowner in the county. ---- :Cleveland: I could stay here forever. :Holt: Yeah, that's kind of the idea. ---- :Graveyeard Guy: My wife's grandfather is being buried, down the hill. :Cleveland: I hope he was dead first. ---- :Robert: Here we are. Home sweet home. :Roberta: Man, I always miss this place. It's even better than I remembered it. :of how crappy Robert's Apartment is :Rallo: Great to be back home again, dad. :Roberta: Yeah, dad. I've been missing you lately. :Robert: You too, you rocking sucklings. So, now that we're here. What do you wanna do? :beat :Roberta: Well, I'm going to the club. :leaves :Robert: Stay late! Get high! :Roberta: offscreen Will do. ---- :Robert: How ridiculous is your ridiculous mama? :Rallo: So ridiculous. ---- :picks up the phone :Rallo: Hello? :Pre-Recorded Voice: Hello, you have a collect call from ... :Robert: message I wanna stay in Baltimore another day. Cool? Cool. Don't accept the charges. ---- :Tyler: Who the Hell are you? :Rallo: Oh, my bad. Rallo Tubbs. :Tyler: I'm Tyler. That's Randy to a kid on his phone and that's Snoop. to a girl :farts :Rallo: Ha ha. You guys are alright. Wanna hang? :Tyler: suspicious I don't know. You look all dressed up like a West sider. :Rallo: Oh, that's just cuz my parents are divorced and my mom traveled left, but while I'm on this side of the custody battle, I'm all east side, man. :Tyler: suspicious A drifter huh? his guard Fair enough, then. :Rallo: You guys wanna shoot hoops or something? :Snoop: We would, but we don't have a ball. :Randy: across the parking lot, without looking up from his phone But that kid does. ---- :Dr. Fist: Life sure is a crazy thing. One day, you're employed as a professional medical doctor, and the next, you're working at a graveyard, burying all your past mistakes. ---- :Cleveland: Halle-Hindu-Buddha! ---- :Snoop: That's a nice suit, Rallo. :Rallo: Thanks. I got it on Ebay. Peter Dinklage wore it to the Golden Globes. ---- :Tyler: Bad move, Rallo. :Snoop: You gon' pay for that. :Randy: Unlike us, for the phone! ---- :Donna: Is that a new suit? :Cleveland: Mmm-hmm. Got it on Ebay. Tilda Swinton wore it to the Golden Globes. ---- :Cleveland: Up, I should go. I'm eulogizing someone. :Donna: Who? :Cleveland: I don't know, some I-phone. ---- :Cleveland: Well, I've got a long day of work ahead. Tonight, I'm working the graveyard shift. ---- :enters the Satanist funeral :Cleveland: Sorry I'm late. Donna held me up. :Tim: Uh, Cleveland? You might wanna leave. Now! :Cleveland: Damn, this funeral is eerie. Who's is this? :comes up and puts a Satanist hood on Cleveland :Santanist: This is the funeral of Edward Olsen. A high priest of The Church of Satanism. :Cleveland: This guy's a Satanist!? Sounds like a Hell of a good time! ---- :Cleveland: Praise the lord down below! ---- :Donna: Welcome back, kids. Ooh, Roberta. You got a new dress. :Roberta: You like it? Angela Basset wore it to the Golden Globes. ---- :Cleveland: The power of Cleveland compels you! ---- :Cleveland: Okay, lesson learned. Death. Is. Scuuuuurrrrrry. ---- :opens the door to see Tyler, Randy, and Snoop standing there :Snoop: Nice place, Rallo. Did you miss us? :Rallo: What are you doing here? into the house MAMA! :Randy: Before you tell her, whatever your're gunna tell her, maybe you should take a look at these pictures. :shows Rallo incriminating, out-of-context pictures of Rallo beating up a kid and stealing a phone :comes out of the house, holding a golf club :Donna: Who is it, baby? Are the Mormons back? ---- :brings the kids a plate of Rice Crispy Treats :Donna: These melted. I don't know why. ---- :walks by :Cleveland: Hey, Junior. Haven't seen you much this episode. :Junior: Yeah, I got a bye week. Trivia *Cleveland has a collection of Garbage Pail Kids. *Dr. Fist is officially a member of The Guys, after joining the group in "Fist and the Furious". *Holt bought burial plots for himself and the rest of The Guys, except for Tim. **Tim doesn't want a burial plot, since he says he wants to be stuffed like a taxidermy animal, due to religious reasons. *Cleveland Junior has a minor role in this episode, only having one offscreen cameo at the very beginning of the show, followed by a one-line cameo, late into the third act. Cleveland and Junior break the fourth wall, regarding Junior's minimal appearance in the show and Junior says that he's on his bye week. Cultural References *"Don't Fear the Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult plays while the guys hang out at the cemetery. *Donna reads Viener Magazine, named after John Viener. *Cleveland, Rallo, and Roberta have suits worn by celebrities at the Golden Globes, purchased from Ebay. *Donna hints at either having sex in a casket or grave or having tried necrophilia when she mentions renewing her membership to the "Six Feet Under Club." Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Cleveland Episodes Category:Holt Episodes Category:Rallo Episodes Category:Robert Episodes